Des Lehrers neue Elfe
by Nick Demus
Summary: Um seinen Strafpunktexzessen zu entgehen, bemüht sich Hermione, Snapes Anforderungen an eine perfekte Schülerin zu entsprechen, doch dann führt eines zum anderen, und die Sache eskaliert auf unerwartete Weise... Warnung: Intensiv - Whinies draußenbleiben!
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Hermione klopfte zaghaft an Professor Snapes Tür. Es war nicht gut, ihn noch so spät stören zu müssen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn sie das Buch heute nicht zurückgab, würde er ihr morgen erneut jede Menge Punkte abziehen, und sie hatte in diesem Schuljahr bereits für mehr Abzüge im Kampf um den Hauspokal gesorgt als in all den Jahren zuvor, obwohl sie sich noch mehr Mühe als sonst gegeben hatte, Snapes Ansprüchen weitestgehend gerecht zu werden.

Ihre Probleme mit Snape hatten im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit merklich zugenommen, und es wurde immer schlimmer, je näher Hermiones Abschluss rückte. Es waren nur noch wenige Monate bis zu den NEWTs, und sie hatte inzwischen den Eindruck, dass Snape in voller Absicht nach Fehlern in Hermiones Verhalten suchte. Er machte ihr wie keinem anderen Schüler das Leben schwer; sogar Neville schien zur Zeit vor Snapes Gemeinheiten sicher zu sein. Warum sich der Meister der Tränke so sehr auf sie konzentrierte, vermochte Hermione nicht zu sagen, denn sie hatte sich so gut wie nie zuvor im Griff, was Widerworte oder anderweitige – in Snapes Augen unnötige – Unterbrechungen seines Unterrichts anging. Sie beachtete in seiner Gegenwart jede denkbare Regel, war stets höflich und zurückhaltend, aber je mehr sie sich bemühte, desto häufiger schien Snape irgendeinen Makel an ihr zu finden. Sie hatte allmählich den Verdacht, dass er irgendein perfides Spiel mit ihr trieb, dessen Regeln sie nicht kannte und das sie deswegen nur verlieren konnte.

Sie klopfte noch einmal, ohne dass eine Antwort erfolgte. Sie wollte sich bereits abwenden und gehen, als sich die Tür wie von selbst öffnete. Snape stand direkt dahinter.  
„Miss Granger, was für eine Überraschung. Ich hatte mit einem zögerlichen Hufflepuff-Erstklässler gerechnet, nicht mit einer Gryffindor."

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Professor?"

_Gong._

Die Turmuhr von Hogwarts schlug.

Er wies auf die Tür. „Ihr Klopfen, Miss Granger."

_Gong._

Sie blickte zwischen der Tür und ihrem Lehrer hin und her, dann begriff sie.

_Gong. _

„Verzeihung, Professor, ich wusste nicht, ob sie schon schlafen, da wollte ich leise sein."

_Gong._  
Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Spott an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

_Gong._

„Ihre Fürsorge überrascht mich, Miss Granger."

_Gong._  
Sie verschwieg natürlich, dass es ihr nur darum gegangen war, weitere Strafpunkte zu vermeiden, die unumgänglich gewesen wären, hätte sie Snape aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Er setzte sich, während sie immer noch im Türrahmen stand.

_Gong. _

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Miss Granger?"

_Gong._

„Das Buch, Professor. Ich wollte es zurückgeben."

_Gong. _

Sie zog es unter ihrer Robe hervor und betrat Snapes Büro.

_Gong._

„Ah, ‚Dreißig Neue Rezepte'. Und, fanden Sie es inspirierend?", fragte er spöttisch.

_Gong._

„Es … war hilfreich. Vielen Dank, Professor, dass ich es mir ausleihen durfte."

_Gong._

Er lächelte. „Kein Problem. Legen Sie es dort ab." Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem hoch aufragenden Bücherregal an der Wand.

Sie ging hinüber und legte das Buch ab.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er trocken.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn überrascht an. „Professor …?"

„Sie hätten das Buch gestern zurückbringen sollen, Miss Granger." Er lächelte.

„Aber … sie sagten doch heute morgen …"

„Falsch. Ich sagte gestern morgen, sie möchten es noch am gleichen Tag zurückbringen … Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, Miss Granger."

Sie sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. Natürlich war es nach Mitternacht – wenige Sekunden. Dass er sie an der Tür aufgehalten hatte, war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, aber wenn sie jetzt wieder anfing, mit ihm zu diskutieren, würde sie sich nur noch mehr Punkte einhandeln.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Granger?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann erwiderte sie: „Nein, Sir. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Hermione rauschte aus dem Büro, und hinter ihr fiel die Tür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss.

Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf vor Wut und Empörung, während sie die Treppe empor stieg. Wie weit würde er dieses gemeine Spiel wohl noch treiben? Was konnte sie nur tun, um dieser Sache endlich Einhalt zu gebieten …?


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Es war kurz vor vier Uhr nachmittags, als Hermione nervös den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke betrat. Professor Snape stand hinter seinem Lehrerpult und sortierte einige Aufzeichnungen, die er bei den vorherigen Unterrichtsstunden benötigt hatte. Unnahbar, wie üblich, sah er nicht einmal auf.

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich bringe das Referat." Hermione streckte ihm eine Schriftrolle entgegen.

Er hob den Blick, sah Hermione an, sah die Schriftrolle an, nahm sie entgegen und nickte. „In Ordnung."

Hermione blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, wartete.

„Ist noch etwas, Miss Granger?" Eine leichte Schärfe lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe mich nur etwas gefragt, Sir. Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor Snape." Sie wandte sich enttäuscht ab.

„Na los, fragen Sie schon", herrschte er sie an.

„Sir, ich habe das Referat überpünktlich abgeliefert." Ihre Stimme bebte ganz leicht, fast unhörbar.

Er blickte auf die Statuette einer Meduse, die neben dem Durchgang zu seinem Büro stand und mit ihren Schlangen auf dem Haupt offenkundig nicht nur eine genaue Zeitangabe vermittelte, sondern vermutlich auch noch anzeigte, wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Möglichkeit bestand, einem Schüler Strafpunkte zu vergeben. Hermione krümmte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„37 Minuten vor dem verlangten Abgabetermin empfinde ich nicht als überpünktlich. Hätten

Sie es vor einer Stunde gebracht …"

„Professor, vor einer Stunde hatte ich noch Unterricht …" Sie spürte erneut leichte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass mich das tangieren sollte." Er blickte wieder auf seine Unterlagen.

„Professor Snape, Sir!", entfuhr es ihr nun einen ganzen Hauch intensiver, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, sah sie aber nicht an. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mir für die Pünktlichkeit die zehn Punkte von ges… heute morgen zurückgeben."

Er sah auf, und seine Stimme zerschnitt den Raum, als er erwiderte: „Miss Granger, ich habe Sie letzte Nacht dafür bestraft, dass Sie unpünktlich waren. Erwarten Sie etwa, dass ich Sie nun für etwas belohne, das als selbstverständlich erachtet wird? Pünktlichkeit ist eine Tugend, Miss Granger. Sie zu besitzen, ist Bedingung für eine erfolgreiche Laufbahn als Hexe und kein nettes Extra, für das man Entlohnung zu erwarten hat."

Sie starrte ihn an und spürte, wie sich die Spitzen ihrer Locken vor Wut eine weitere halbe Drehung kräuselten. „Professor Snape, Sir … was muss man als Gryffindor tun, um von Ihnen Pluspunkte zu bekommen?"

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten. „Miss Granger, wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, ich sei bei der Vergabe der Hauspunkte nicht neutral?"

Sie schluckte. „Keineswegs, Sir … ich habe mich nur gefragt… was muss man tun, um Punkte zu gewinnen, wenn Sie jede erbrachte Leistung als selbstverständlich erachten?"

Er lächelte sie an, aber es lag keine Ehrlichkeit darin. „Miss Granger, jemand von Ihrem Intellekt sollte die Antwort doch schon kennen: Offenbar gibt es die Möglichkeit, Leistungen zu erbringen, an die Sie noch nicht einmal denken …"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte er nun damit wieder? „Ich … werde darüber nachdenken."

„Tun Sie das, Miss Granger …"

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, als er ihr hinterher rief: „Und ganz nebenbei: Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Sie blieb stehen und fuhr herum. „Darf ich fragen, warum, Professor Snape, SIR!"

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Zehn Punkte für die offensichtliche Lüge, Sie hätten mir nicht vorwerfen wollen, mein Haus bei der Punktevergabe zu bevorzugen. Zehn Punkte für den Vorwurf selbst. Und zehn Punkte für den gerade von Ihnen angewandten Tonfall einem Lehrkörper gegenüber."

Sie bebte vor Zorn. „Aber … das sind nur dreißig Punkte?!"

„Das stimmt, aber es kommen noch einmal zehn Punkte für diesen Widerspruch hinzu, den ich vorausgeahnt habe, und die letzten zehn Punkte bekommen Sie dafür, dass Sie es gewagt haben, in unangemessener Bekleidung vor mir zu erscheinen."

Sie blickte irritiert an sich herunter. Sie hatte nach dem Unterricht den Schulrock in die Ecke gepfeffert, sich ihre Jeans übergezogen und gleich an das Referat gesetzt. Zugegeben, die Jeans biss sich etwas mit dem Rest ihrer Uniform, aber …

„Wenn Sie meine Räumlichkeiten betreten, tragen Sie ausschließlich Ihre Uniform. Ist das klar, Miss Granger?" Er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Sie kochte innerlich, hatte aber heute schon genug Punkte an diesen eingebildeten Mistkerl verloren. Sie nickte höflich, aber knapp. „Ich habe verstanden, Professor Snape, Sir. Ich werde mein Fehlverhalten überdenken und es abstellen."

„Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger. Tun Sie das."

Während Hermione den Raum verließ, spürte sie Snapes Blick in ihrem Nacken. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er ihr hinterher grinste, aber sie hätte es niemals gewagt, das zu überprüfen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Hermiones Nerven lagen blank. Nicht nur, dass sie die ständigen Blicke ihrer aus Gryffindor stammenden Mitschüler in ihrem Rücken spürte, auch Professor Snape schien sie vom Lehrerpult aus immer wieder sorgfältig zu mustern. Sie konnte fühlen, dass er nach irgendetwas suchte, aber sie zwang sich, die daraus resultierende Unruhe zu ignorieren. Sie hatte sich auch ihre ansonsten üblichen Nach- und Zwischenfragen verkniffen, denn nach der gestrigen Punktekatastrophe wollte sie keine erneute Zielscheibe abgeben. Rons Kommentare beim Frühstück waren übel genug gewesen.

Und so saß Hermione die Zaubertrankstunde in einer für sie äußerst ungewöhnlichen, selbst auferlegten Stille ab und bemühte sich auch darüber hinaus, keinen einzigen Fehler zu machen. Immer wieder sah sie, dass vereinzelte Schüler wie versteinert zu ihr herüberblickten, wenn sie Anstalten machte, die Hand zu heben oder sich auf irgendeine andere Weise die Aufmerksamkeit Professor Snapes zu verdienen, also hielt sie sich, ausnahmsweise natürlich, zurück.

Endlich war die Stunde beendet, und Hermione sammelte beinahe unbeholfen ihre Sachen zusammen. Den dunklen Schatten über ihr bemerkte sie erst spät und nur dadurch, dass Harry neben ihr scharf die Luft einsog.

„Sie waren heute außergewöhnlich still, Miss Granger." Snapes seidenmatte Stimme hing wie ein Damoklesschwert in der Luft. „Fehlt Ihnen etwas?"

Sie sah ihn an. _Nun sag es schon; los, gib mir die Strafpunkte!_

„Nein, Professor Snape, Sir. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie zwang sich sogar ein Lächeln auf.

Er studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, schien irgendetwas darin zu suchen. „Sie haben … keinerlei Fragen, Miss Granger?"

Sie versuchte seine Intention aus der Frage abzuleiten und glaubte zu wissen, worauf er abzielte, also antwortete sie schnell: „Keine, die sich nicht durch sorgfältiges Nachlesen meiner Aufzeichnungen beziehungsweise investigatives Studieren des zur Verfügung stehenden Lernmaterials klären ließe, Professor Snape, Sir."

Er schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken. Sie bezweifelte, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er ihre Antwort erst noch analysieren musste. Sie befürchtete viel eher, dass er sich in Gedanken bereits eine haarsträubend logische und zugleich unendlich demütigende Antwort zurechtlegte.

Stattdessen erwiderte er schlicht: „Gut." Dann wandte er sich ab.

Hermione klappte das Kinn herunter, und hinter ihr atmete die halbe Klasse hörbar aus.

„Das heißt, Sie werden heute Abend in der Lage sein, mir zu erklären, warum der transsilvanische Werwolf resistent gegenüber dem Trank ist, der die Verwandlung bei allen anderen Vertretern seiner Spezies verhindert?"

_Verdammt! _Sie _hatte_ genau diese Frage auf den Lippen gehabt. „Selbstverständlich, Professor Snape, Sir."

„Dann erwarte ich Sie um Punkt acht Uhr in meinem Büro, Miss Granger."

„Ich werde dort sein, Professor Snape, Sir."

„Gut." Er ging zu seinem Pult.

Hermione sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Harry sich anschickte, ihr Luft zuzufächeln, daher erhob sie sich zügig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ach Miss Granger …?" _Oh nein._

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Professor?"

„Vielleicht bringen Sie ja bis _dahin_ Ihre Schuluniform auf einen akzeptablen Stand, was halten Sie davon? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Hermione stand stocksteif im Raum. Sie sah einmal an sich hinunter und wieder hinauf. Ihre Uniform saß perfekt und war zweifellos in jedem Detail korrekt.

Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Ron sie am Arm packte und zum Ausgang zog. „Das wird sie ganz bestimmt, Professor!"

Unter stillem Protest ließ sich Hermione aus dem Klassenraum zerren, verwirrt und wütend zugleich.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Es war 19 Uhr 58, als Hermione erneut die steinernen Stufen zu den Verliesen hinabstieg. Dabei nahm ihre Furcht mit jedem einzelnen Schritt weiter zu. Schließlich erreichte sie den leeren Klassenraum und blieb zögernd an dessen Eingang stehen.

_Sei nicht albern,_ ermahnte sie sich, aber es half nur bedingt.

Sie umfasste die Schriftrolle, die sie bei sich trug, noch ein wenig fester und durchquerte dann zügig den Raum. Vor der schweren Pforte, die in Snapes höchst eigenes Reich führte, blickte sie noch einmal kritisch an sich herunter. Gemeinsam mit Ginny war sie jedes Detail ihrer Schuluniform durchgegangen, aber sie hatten nicht herausfinden können, was ihrem Lehrer nicht daran passte.

Also hatte sie notgedrungen noch einmal einen Reinigungszauber über jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück gesprochen, jedes Teil nachkontrolliert und den perfekten Sitz sichergestellt. Sogar ihre Haare hatte sie noch einmal frisch durchgebürstet und in Form gebracht.

Ein letztes Mal musterte sie sich, rückte alles perfekt zurecht und klopfte dann auf die Sekunde genau zu den acht Gongschlägen, die ihr wie das Geläut zum Schafott erschienen, an Snapes Tür.

Diese schwang ächzend auf, und Hermione betrat das wie üblich in Kerzenschein getauchte private Büro des Zaubertranklehrers.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape, Sir", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich melde mich, um die Frage bezüglich des Tranks zu beantworten."

„Tatsächlich, Miss Granger?" Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und studierte einen riesigen, furchtbar interessant aussehenden Folianten.

Hermione unterdrückte den sofort in ihr aufkeimenden Wunsch, näher heranzutreten, um ebenfalls einen Blick in das Buch werfen zu können, und fügte stattdessen hinzu: „Ich habe die Antwort auch in schriftlicher Form angefertigt, für den Fall, dass Sie jetzt gerade keine Zeit haben."

Er blickte auf, und diesmal wirkte er tatsächlich überrascht, da beide Augenbrauen gleichzeitig ihre erhobene Position eingenommen hatten. Während er sich erhob, streckte er die Hand aus. „Geben Sie mir die Schriftrolle."

Sie trat vor und reichte ihm das Pergament.

Er entrollte es und überflog den handgeschriebenen Text. „Abraxas schreibt man mit einem ‚X'."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wälzte einen Gedanken von links nach rechts, dann entschied sie sich für die Tugenden Gryffindors.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape, Sir, ich habe mich an die Schreibweise der Originalquelle gehalten, die den Ursprung des Wortes anders einordnet. Sie haben selbstverständlich Recht, wenn Sie von der zur Zeit geläufigsten Schreibweise sprechen, Professor Snape, Sir, und ich bitte darum, meinen Einwand zu entschuldigen."

Sie hielt die Luft an. Augenblicke wurden zu Sekunden, dehnten sich zu Minuten.

Schließlich hob er den Blick vom Pergament. „Was haben Sie also heute gelernt, Miss Granger?"

„Dass der transsilvanische Werwolf seine Verwandlung un…"

„_Nein,_ Miss Granger! Was haben _Sie_ heute gelernt?" Er schien nicht ungehalten zu sein, nur neugierig.

„Dass …"

Er hob einen Finger. „Erst nachdenken."

Sie zögerte. Er hatte Recht. Erst nachdenken … „Professor Snape, Sir … ich _glaube,_ ich habe heute gelernt, dass es nicht nötig ist, den Lehrer wegen jeder Detailfrage zu unterbrechen, wenn sich diese auch problemlos durch eigenes Studium nach dem Unterricht klären läßt. Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, bietet sich immer noch eine Nachfrage zu Beginn der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde an."

Er sah sie lange und durchdringend an. _Falsche Antwort?_

Sie ergänzte schnell: „…und sollte man bei seinen Nachforschungen auf Erkenntnisse stoßen, von deren Inhalt die ganze Klasse profitieren könnte, so kann man seine Mitschüler auch privat, nach dem Unterricht, über diese Dinge unterrichten …?"

Er gab ihr die Schriftrolle zurück. „Fertigen Sie hiervon Kopien für Ihre Mitschüler an, Miss Granger. Der Inhalt ist weitestgehend korrekt und könnte in der Tat von Nutzen sein."

Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder. „Sie können gehen, Miss Granger."

Sie zögerte … wartete … fasste allen Mut zusammen. „Professor Snape, Sir …?"

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Miss Granger?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor … ich … ich meine diese Frage ganz ehrlich … wie _kann_ man bei Ihnen Hauspunkte gewinnen?" Sie zitterte leicht, aber nicht so stark, wie es angebracht gewesen wäre. Dass er mit ihrem Text halbwegs zufrieden gewesen zu sein schien, hatte sie über jedes vernünftige Maß beflügelt.

Snape zögerte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er innerlich abwog, ob er sie vor die Tür setzen sollte, aber dann erkannte sie in seinem Blick eine Veränderung. Irgendetwas an seinem Gesicht wurde härter, aber auch weniger verkniffen.

„Miss Granger … ich weiß, dass die anderen Lehrer gerne Punkte für außergewöhnliche Taten vergeben. Je nach Haus werden Mut und Klugheit, Entschlossenheit und Hilfsbereitschaft belohnt, sowie viele weitere, zweifellos wichtige Dinge. Ich bin aber der Ansicht, Miss Granger, dass es in Hogwarts jemanden geben sollte, der darüber wacht, dass die Schüler auch gewisse andere Eigenschaften trainieren und sich Fähigkeiten aneignen, die mancher für sinnlos, einige gar für kontraproduktiv halten."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, nicht wirklich begreifend, was er meinte.

„Wie oft hat Ihr guter Freund Potter bereits Punkte für eine mutige Tat gewonnen, obwohl er sich dabei über sämtliche nur denkbaren Regeln, die in dieser Schule herrschen, hinweg gesetzt hat?"

Hermione schluckte. Jetzt wusste sie _exakt,_ was er meinte. „Zu oft, Professor Snape, Sir."

Snape seufzte leise auf, und das hatte sie definitiv noch nicht bei ihm erlebt. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. „Ich bin erfreut, dass Sie meine Ansicht teilen, Miss Granger. Sehen Sie, was nützen Regeln und Disziplin, wenn sich niemand daran hält oder gebunden fühlt? Es mag ja sein, dass man gelegentlich über derartige Dinge hinwegsehen muss, wenn es gilt, wichtige Ziele zu erreichen, aber _grundsätzlich _sind Regeln für einen funktionierenden Schulbetrieb, für ein funktionierendes Zusammenleben außerordentlich wichtig. Es geht dabei nicht um Hörigkeit vor der Obrigkeit, sondern um den Erhalt von _Respekt._ Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich nicht _respektiert,_ sondern _gefürchtet_ werde, Miss Granger. Der Unterschied ist fundamental. Man gehorcht mir nicht, weil man es für richtig hält, sondern weil man die Strafe fürchtet. Aber genau das ist es, was die Strafe provoziert. Weil ich merke, dass hinter jeder Ecke, die ich gerade umschritten, in jedem Raum, den ich gerade durchquert, auf jeder Etage, die ich verlassen habe, hinter meinem Rücken gelästert und getuschelt wird, ob ich nachts kopfüber von einer Stange baumelnd schlafe. _Respekt,_ Miss Granger, _echter_ Respekt und Gehorsam – das sind die Tugenden, die ich bei meinen Schülern vermisse. Gewiss bin ich kein Charmeur wie Dumbledore, kein Kuschelteddy wie Hagrid. Habe ich deswegen weniger Respekt verdient?"

Hermione starrte ihren Zaubertranklehrer an, als habe er sich gerade vor ihren Augen gehäutet. Sie war fassungslos über seine Offenheit. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass das, was er sagte, durchaus _Sinn_ ergab_._

„Nein, Professor Snape. Natürlich nicht. Ich …" Sie dachte darüber nach, wie erschreckend wenig sie über ihn wusste. Von allen Lehrern war Snape der rätselhafteste. Niemand kannte seine Geschichte; niemand wusste, warum er ständig gereizt war und den Anschein erweckte, unter einem enormen Druck zu stehen. Sicher war nur, dass er allein in seinem Verlies hauste und dort an irgendetwas Wichtigem für Dumbledore arbeitete, wenn er nicht gerade Unterricht gab. Vielleicht hatte das, was er da tat, _wirklich_ besonderen Respekt verdient, aber er konnte kaum erwarten, dass man ihn für etwas achtete, über das man so gut wie nichts wusste. Und es erklärte auch nicht seine unnachgiebige Gemeinheit bestimmten Schülern gegenüber. Ihr gegenüber.

„Sie werden vielleicht auch verstehen, Miss Granger, dass meine Ungeduld mit der Schülerschaft von Jahr zu Jahr wächst. Ich sehe ganze Jahrgänge von Gryffindors abgehen, denen beigebracht wurde, dass Mut wichtiger ist als Respekt, wichtiger als Disziplin, wichtiger als Regeln und Gesetze. Die Wahrheit ist: All dies ist gleichermaßen wichtig, das eine kann das andere nicht ersetzen. Und wenn ich so intelligente Schüler vor mir sehe wie Sie, Miss Granger …"

Er zögerte, blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß einfach, was aus Ihnen werden _könnte …_ und doch missverstehen Sie Tag um Tag, Schuljahr um Schuljahr meine Intention, wenn ich Sie oder Ihre Mitschüler wegen Kleinigkeiten piesacke. Für mich sind es keine Kleinigkeiten, sondern deutlich sichtbare Hinweise auf Gedankenlosigkeit. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Detail kann ein Beweis dafür sein, dass ein Schüler ein grundsätzliches Einstellungsproblem hat. Verstehen Sie das, Miss Granger?"

Sie zögerte, sah ihn lange an. „Ich glaube schon, Sir. Ich …" Sie schwieg.

„Was wollten Sie sagen, Miss Granger?", forderte er sie auf.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich Ihnen die … ursprüngliche Frage gestellt habe, Professor Snape, Sir."

„Entschuldigung angenommen." Er lächelte.

Hermione starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ich … ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Abend, Sir."

„Ich Ihnen auch, Miss Granger."

Sie wandte sich ab und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als er sagte: „Noch drei Dinge, Miss Granger: Für Ihre Uniform … zehn Punkte Abzug."

„Professor!", entfuhr es ihr, während sie herumwirbelte. „Ich habe alles genau beachtet! Ich …"

Er legte den Kopf schief.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor Sie sagte: „Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape, Sir. Darf … darf ich fragen, woran es …"

„Zehn weitere Punkte für Ihre scheinbar ungebrochene Arroganz, immer zu glauben, alles zu wissen. Ich rate Ihnen, noch einmal die Schulordnung in Bezug auf Ihre Uniform zu konsultieren, vielleicht kommen Sie dann darauf. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie _ausschließlich_ die in der Schulordnung erwähnten Kleidungsstücke tragen, wenn Sie meine Räumlichkeiten betreten. Haben Sie das verstanden, Miss Granger?"

Hermione zuckte. Ein hungriger Hund, der Frauchen beim Füllen des Fressnapfes zusah, hätte nicht hektischer gucken können. Was in Dreiteufelsnamen Namen war _falsch_ an ihrer verfluchten Uniform?!

„Ja, Professor Snape, Sir. Ich habe verstanden. Die dritte Sache, Professor …?"

„Ich _vergebe_ an Haus Gryffindor _einen_ Punkt, Miss Granger, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass Sie tatsächlich auf dem Weg sind, zu verstehen, worum es mir geht. Beweisen Sir mir, dass ich mich nicht in Ihnen täusche, dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie starrte ihn zum wiederholten Male fassungslos an.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape, Sir …" Sie wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Auf der Treppe nahm sie gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal. Ihr war klar, dass ihre Mitschüler nur Augen für die neunzehn Strafpunkte haben würden, die sie ihnen mal wieder verschafft hatte, aber in ihrem Innersten zählte für Hermione Granger nur eines: Sie hatte bei Snape einen Punkt geholt. Und sie schwor bei Merlin, dass es nicht der letzte gewesen war!


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Als es weit nach Mitternacht erneut an seine Tür klopfte, nein, _hämmerte,_ hob Professor Severus Snape eine seiner dichten Augenbrauen und sah von der Lektüre auf, die bis gerade eben seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte, und aktivierte nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns den Öffnungszauber.

Es war Hermione Granger, die wutschnaubend in sein Büro stürmte. „Wissen Sie, Professor, ich hätte es wissen müssen! Gleich beim ersten Mal hätte ich ahnen müssen, dass dies wieder nur eines Ihrer kleinen miesen Spielchen ist!"

Die zweite Augenbraue folgte der ersten. Er hatte die Schülerin noch nie so aufgeregt, erhitzt und wütend gesehen. Natürlich war er es gewohnt, kleine schwarze Wölkchen über ihrem Haupt schweben zu sehen, aber einen so offensichtlichen Ausbruch negativer Emotionen hatte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart noch nie erlaubt, erst recht nicht mit ihm als Ziel.

Er sah sie in aller Seelenruhe an und wartete erst einmal ab.

„Sie sind ein Schwein, Professor, ein mieses, perverses Schwein! Ich habe wirklich gedacht, das ganze Gerede um Respekt wäre ernst gemeint gewesen. Verflucht, ich habe es Ihnen _geglaubt!"_

„Und was hat Ihre Einstellung geändert, Miss Granger?" Er saß völlig entspannt in seinem Sessel und sah zu ihr herüber.

Sie schimpfte und fluchte, spuckte Galle und mordiozeterte. „Diese Sache mit der Schuluniform … ich soll also _ausschließlich _tragen, was in der Schulordnung steht … Erwarten Sie ernsthaft, dass ich _ohne Unterwäsche_ zum Unterricht erscheine?"

Snape saß einfach nur da und starrte die Schülerin an. In seinem Kopf standen ein paar Synapsen lichterloh in Flammen, während er den an ihn gerichteten Vorwurf verarbeitete. Hatte Granger den Verstand verloren?

Er wartete, bis ihr Redefluss beendet war, dann erhob er sich. Eine Königskobra hätte sich nicht anmutiger auf ihr Opfer zubewegen können.

„Miss Granger, ist Ihnen die diesjährige Neuauflage der Schulordnung geläufig?"

„Natürlich! Was soll die Frage?!", keifte sie.

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Auch die Zusatzrolle mit den Ergänzungen?"

Sie hielt inne. „Zusatzrolle? Ergänzungen?"

„Sie ist genau drei Wochen alt, Miss Granger. Es gab einige Anregungen zur Verbesserung, und die Rolle wurde von Dumbledore persönlich vervielfältigt und in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehängt."

Hermione wurde blass.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, Miss Granger, dass Sie diese Rolle übersehen haben."

„Nein, ich … ich dachte nur, es handele sich um eine Erinnerung für die Schüler mit den wichtigsten Punkten … Es … es waren Ergänzungen?"

„Ganz genau. Und laut dieser Ergänzungen ist geboten, sich bei nicht direkt zur Schuluniform gehörenden, aber laut Schulordnung dennoch erlaubten Gegenständen – wie Schmuckstücken und ähnlichem – an die Hausfarben zu halten." Er blickte sie ausdruckslos an.

„Bitte _was?!"_

„Ihre Haarspangen, Miss Granger."

Seine Schülerin fasste sich an den Kopf und ertastete die kleinen, unscheinbaren Spangen, mit denen sie ihre seitlichen Strähnen über den Ohren zurückhielt. Sie zog eine heraus. In das Metall war ein winziger, kleiner Stein eingelassen. Er schimmerte weder rot, noch gelb im Kerzenlicht, sondern funkelte in tiefstem Slytherin-Grün.

- -

Hermione wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Der zurückhaltende Schmuck war ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter gewesen, die natürlich keinerlei Ahnung von Hausfarben und dergleichen hatte. Hermione hatte sich absolut nichts dabei gedacht, die Spangen im Alltag zu benutzen. Es war typisch für Snape, dass er sich an einem so – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – haarsträubenden Detail festklammerte, aber wenn man die Schulordnung penibelst genau nahm, hatte er natürlich Recht.

Allerdings bestand ihr Problem in diesem Moment weder in den Haarspangen noch in der Tatsache, dass sie auf eine lächerlich irrelevante Weise gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen hatte. Sie war eines viel schlimmeren Vergehens schuldig: Sie hatte gerade ihren erbarmungslosesten Lehrer einer furchtbaren Perversion bezichtigt, die sie sich nur eingebildet hatte. Aus dieser Nummer kam sie so schnell nicht wieder heraus.

Wie zur Bestätigung sagte Snape: „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie neuerdings eine Sympathie für mein Haus entwickelt haben, Miss Granger, aber auch wenn ich mich geehrt fühle, widerspricht es nichtsdestotrotz seit drei Wochen der Schulordnung, wenn Sie als Gryffindor-Schülerin zur Schuluniform Slytherin-Farben tragen. Was Sie darüber hinaus privat anziehen … oder nicht anziehen … steht Ihnen selbstverständlich frei."

Hermione stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Er hatte sie am Wickel, das wussten sie beide. Und nun stand sie vor ihm, vermutlich das kleinste Häufchen Elend, das dieser Lehrer jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und noch bekommen würde, und starrte ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der den Wunsch nach spontaner Selbstentzündung vermutlich nur zu deutlich verriet.

„Ich will Ihnen helfen, Miss Granger. Sehen Sie, da Ihnen nun höchstwahrscheinlich klargeworden ist, dass ich offenbar doch kein ‚mieses, perverses Schwein' bin, dürfte Ihre größte Sorge im Moment sein, als die Frau zu enden, auf deren Grabstein dereinst stehen wird: ‚Sie brach den Strafpunkterekord bei Severus Snape'. Ich möchte Ihnen diese Peinlichkeit ersparen, da Sie zur Zeit ohnehin genug Zorn bei Ihren Mitschülern erregt haben. Dennoch werden Sie mir zustimmen, dass ein Verhalten, wie Sie es gerade an den Tag gelegt haben, keinesfalls geduldet werden darf. Ich muss darüber hinaus gestehen, dass mich Ihre Vorstellung, ich könnte von Ihnen erwartet haben, ohne Unterwäsche zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, über das normale Maß hinaus irritiert. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es entschieden mehr bedarf als der für Ihr Alter üblichen pubertären Phantasie, um auf eine solche Idee zu kommen."

Hermione gab ein Geräusch von sich, das man am ehesten mit dem Platzen einer Kröte hätte vergleichen können, aber eine sinnvolle Antwort gab sie damit natürlich nicht zum Besten. Im Nachhinein konnte sie absolut nicht begreifen, wie sie nur auf einen so abwegigen Gedanken hatte kommen können.

_Ich bin echt das dümmste Schaf auf Hogwarts Weiden! Määh!_

„Nun, Miss Granger … als Kompensation für Ihr unverschämtes Auftreten könnte ich Ihrem Haus gleich für ganze Jahrzehnte jede Aussicht auf den Hauspokal nehmen. Stattdessen schlage ich vor, Ihre blühende Phantasie zum Gegenstand Ihrer Strafe zu machen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

In Hermione drehte sich alles. „Ich … weiß es nicht."

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich Ihren kleinen Ausraster in Strafpunkte umrechne?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. _Nein, natürlich nicht._

„Ich … bin einverstanden", erwiderte sie zögernd.

Snape _lächelte_ sie an. Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Schön, dass wir uns einig sind. Also … als Strafe für den Ausbruch Ihrer schmutzigen Phantasie in meiner Gegenwart und die ungeheuerlichen Anschuldigungen gegen meine Person verlange ich, dass Sie von heute an bis zum Rest des Schuljahres tatsächlich _ausschließlich_ in Ihrer Schuluniform in meinen Räumlichkeiten erscheinen, egal ob privat oder zum Unterricht."

_Bitte was?! _Sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Professor … das … das kann doch nicht … Sie wollen wirklich, dass …"

„Miss Granger, bevor Sie weiterreden, denken Sie über den Wortlaut der Strafe nach, und Sie werden feststellen, dass dessen Bedeutung eine reine Interpretationsfrage ist. Ich rate Ihnen also dringend davon ab, denselben Fehler zweimal hintereinander zu begehen."

Sie begann, am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Jetzt spielte er _tatsächlich_ mit ihr. _Er_ wusste es, _sie_ wusste es, und es gab _nichts,_ was sie dagegen tun konnte.

Dennoch hatte er einen seltsam gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der nicht wirklich zu dem irritierend freundlichen Tonfall in seiner Stimme passen wollte. „Sie haben mich zutiefst beleidigt. Wenn ich mich also schon dazu bereit erkläre, auf eine offizielle Bestrafung zu verzichten, dann erwarte ich von Ihnen zumindest eine Wiedergutmachung, die meine unermessliche Gnade auf eine _besondere_ Art und Weise belohnt. Diese Wiedergutmachung besteht darin, dass Sie nicht nur für sich behalten, wie Sie meine Strafe interpretieren, sondern auch, wie Sie diese umzusetzen gedenken. Da ich selbstverständlich nicht vorhabe, zu _überprüfen, _wie Ihre Interpretation aussieht, bleibt diese somit unserer beider Vorstellungskraft überlassen. Wie Sie nach reiflicher Überlegung feststellen werden, ist uns Beiden damit auf angenehmste Weise gedient, finden Sie nicht?"

In ihr arbeitete es. Snape war ein unglaubliches Schlitzohr. Er hatte absolut nichts von ihr verlangt, was in irgendeiner Form anstößig gewesen wäre; es waren die Umstände, die aus seiner Anweisung eine überaus schlüpfrige Sache machten. Was er von ihr _erwartete,_ war ebenso klar wie unangebracht. Andererseits hätte er ihr jetzt auch alles mögliche aufbrummen können; das wusste sie ebenso wie er. Und gemessen an dem, was sie ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte, war die Strafe irgendwie… originell.

Egal, wie sie sich entschied – und natürlich würde sie sich _gegen_ seine Erwartung entscheiden – in seiner Phantasie würde sie bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit keine Unterwäsche mehr tragen … er würde sich vorstellen, dass sie unter ihrer Uniform nichts weiter trug als nackte Haut, und sie konnte ihm schlecht das Gegenteil beweisen, ohne vor ihm den Rock zu heben – was für ein mieser Schachzug!

Andererseits – sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Vermutlich tat er das _sowieso_ mit der Hälfte seiner Schülerinnen; das konnte sie kaum verhindern.

Ja, es war falsch, aber sie _hatte_ diesen Lehrer, der ihr erst vor wenigen Stunden eine absolut ehrlich gemeinte Predigt über Respekt gehalten hatte, entschieden in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Und dieses abgebrühte Spiel mit der Phantasie war seiner würdig. Es war intelligent, durchdacht, gemein … und irgendwie, irgendwo, auf eine merkwürdig kribbelige Art und Weise … _spannend._

„In Ordnung", hörte sie sich spontan sagen, bevor sie noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte. „Ich werde bis zum Ende des Monats _ausschließlich_ in meiner Schuluniform zu Ihrem Unterricht und in Ihren Räumlichkeiten erscheinen."

Er blickte sie überrascht an, und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass er die ganze Zeit keine Sekunde daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würde.

_Dieser Mistkerl._

Da fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. _Ich kann auch gemein sein._

Sie zog die zweite Spange aus den Haaren. „Sie verstehen sicher, Professor Snape, Sir, dass ich jetzt und hier keine weitere Anpassung an die Kleiderordnung vornehme …?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Sie fragte sich, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger", erwiderte er leise.

Sie nickte und wandte sich mit hochrotem Kopf, aber deutlich sichtbarem Grinsen zum Gehen.

„Ach, Miss Granger…?"

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein …

„Aufgrund Ihrer außerordentlich mutigen und selbstlosen Bereitschaft, Ihrem Haus keine weitere Schmach zu bereiten, verleihe ich Gryffindor in Ihrem Namen zwanzig Punkte."

Hermione sah ihn an, als hätte er ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Da dem mitnichten so war, hastete sie ein ‚Vielen, vielen Dank, Sir' heraus, bevor sie ihr glückliches Heil in der Flucht suchte.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Am nächsten Morgen kletterte Hermione wie gerädert und viel zu spät aus ihrem Bett. Sie hatte bis zum frühen Morgen über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages und der Nacht gegrübelt und war dann endlich in einen kurzen, aber tiefen Schlaf gesunken, in dem sie ein intensiver Traum geplagt hatte; sie war aus Schusseligkeit völlig nackt zu Snapes Unterricht erschienen und hatte Strafpunkte dafür bekommen, dass ihre Brustwarzen dunkelgrün gewesen waren.

Dass heute keine Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape anstand, beruhigte sie nur geringfügig. Es konnte jederzeit passieren, dass sie ihn wegen irgendeiner Sache aufsuchen musste; ein Botengang, eine Gefälligkeit – und sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall bei den Mahlzeiten sehen …

Die Begegnungen im Speisesaal waren von der verabredeten Regel natürlich ausgenommen – sie galt ja allein für Snapes Räumlichkeiten – dennoch würde sie ihm dabei ins Gesicht sehen, seinen Blicken begegnen müssen. Ob er sich auch nur ansatzweise so dämlich dafür vorkam, dass er diese Strafe vorgeschlagen hatte, wie sie sich dafür schalt, darauf eingegangen zu sein? Sie bezweifelte es.

Hermione trat vor den Spiegel und ließ ihr Nachthemd einfach zu Boden gleiten, da sie aufgrund der Tatsache, dass das Frühstück bereits angefangen haben musste, allein im Zimmer war. Ihr Blick wanderte kritisch über ihren jungen Körper. Sie war schon immer froh darüber gewesen, im Vergleich zu ihren Mitschülerinnen eher „durchschnittlich" gebaut zu sein. Sie wollte für ihren Verstand bewundert werden, nicht für die Größe gewisser Attribute. Ihre durchaus vorhandene, aber eben nicht übertriebene Oberweite würde ihr - zumindest _theoretisch – _erlauben, auf einen BH zu verzichten, ohne dass es gleich obszön aussah. Vorausgesetzt, sie würde sich auf diese Sache überhaupt einlassen!

In ihren Gedanken war sie jeden einzelnen Moment der nächtlichen Begegnung noch einmal durchgegangen. Sie hatte sich mächtigst danebenbenommen, soviel war klar. Die Unterstellung, die sie vorgebracht hatte, war alleine schon ungeheuerlich. Noch schlimmer aber wurde alles natürlich durch die Art und Weise, wie sie Snape zur Rede hatte stellen wollen. Im Grunde war sie wie ein Racheengel in seine Gemächer gestürmt und hatte ihn aufs übelste beleidigt und beschimpft. Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht fassen, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Natürlich war sie von den Spielchen um die Hauspunkte, das Snape in der letzten Zeit mit ihr getrieben hatte, aufgebracht und durcheinander gewesen, aber das war die denkbar schlechteste Entschuldigung. Es half nichts; im Grunde hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber so respektlos verhalten, dass er auf einen Schulverweis hätte bestehen können.

Dem stand allein seine Punktepolitik entgegen, die ihr immer harsch und ungerecht erschienen war, bis er ihr gestern erklärt hatte, worum es ihm tatsächlich ging. Ja, seine Gründe waren nachvollziehbar. Hermiones Haarspangen zu kritisieren, hätte jeder andere Schüler als Korinthenkackerei bezeichnet, aber sie hatte erkannt, dass es Snape dabei nicht um die lächerlichen Spangen, sondern eben um die Tatsache gegangen war, wie leichtfertig sie mit etwas so Wichtigem wie der Schulordnung hantierte. Sie konnte sich sogar noch daran erinnern, dass Harry versucht hatte, sie auf die Ergänzung hinzuweisen, aber sie hatte wieder einmal nicht zugehört, weil sie hinter seinem Bemühen die übliche Pottersche Desinformationskrankheit vermutet hatte. Hermione war zu sehr mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt gewesen, um einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen, dass sie lediglich für eine erneute Auflistung der wichtigsten Schulregeln als Erinnerung für die „vergesslicheren" Schüler gehalten hatte.

Snape hatte Recht. Sie konnte extrem arrogant sein, und ja, sie war eine Alles- und Besserwisserin. Es ging nicht um die Spangen; es ging darum, sich der Tatsache zu öffnen, dass sich auch eine Hermione Granger irren konnte. Natürlich war ihr die Erkenntnis nicht neu, aber niemand führte ihr diese immer wieder so konsequent vor Augen wie Snape. Hermione hatte stets vermutet, dass er sie damit nur quälen wollte; seit gestern aber war sie sich dessen nicht mehr sicher. Seine Ausführungen über Respekt und bestimmte andere Werte leuchteten ihr ein, und eigentlich gehörte sie ja zu jenen Schülerinnen, die sich viel lieber an die Regeln hielten, weil man damit einfach auf der sichereren Seite war. Erst ihr Umgang mit Harry und Ron hatte sie derart „verdorben". Natürlich musste man auch lernen, welche Regeln man brechen konnte und welche gebrochen werden mussten, wenn persönliche Freiheiten und noch wichtigere Dinge bedroht waren. Die Geschichte war voller Helden, die sich im richtigen Moment gegen geltendes Recht gestellt hatten und damit Schlimmeres verhindern konnten.

Und trotzdem hatte Snape Recht – ohne Regeln ging es nicht; der gesunde Mittelweg musste gefunden werden, und wenn Snape sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, derjenige zu sein, der den Schülern Achtung und Respekt beibrachte, dann war das sicher ein sehr ehrenhaftes Ziel; interessant war dabei nur, dass ihm wohl durchaus klar zu sein schien, wie hoffnungslos sein Unterfangen war. Es stimmte, echten Respekt hatte niemand vor ihm. Lag das nun an ihm selbst oder an der Art und Weise, wie auf Hogwarts rebellisches Verhalten belohnt wurde?

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde sich nicht dazu herablassen, die gleiche Schwarzweiß-Malerei wie Snape zu betreiben. Er hatte Recht, ja, aber man musste die Sache von zwei Seiten sehen. Es hatte ihr nicht nur geschadet, dass sie gelernt hatte, Lücken in Regeln zu suchen, wenn es nötig war.

Wie aber sollte sie nun mit dieser ganzen Geschichte umgehen? Warum reagierte sie darauf mit derart gemischten Gefühlen? Der Gedanke, Snapes Verliese ohne Unterwäsche zu betreten, erschien Hermione zugleich undenkbar _und_ seltsam erregend; ihr war schleierhaft, warum ihr alleine schon die Vorstellung kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagte, diese massiven, kalten Steintreppen hinabzusteigen und dabei zu spüren, wie sich die kühle Luft unter ihrem Rock, zwischen ihren Beinen, einen Weg zu ihrer entblößten Scham suchte …

Hermione ertappte sich plötzlich dabei, dass ihre Brustwarzen hart geworden und ihre Hände wie von selbst zu jener Stelle gewandert waren, die sie sonst nur im Schutze ihrer Bettdecke auf diese Weise berührte. _Verdammt, _es hätte auch jemand hereinkommen können …

Diese ganze Angelegenheit brachte sie total durcheinander. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich von Snapes Gedankenspielerei alles andere als belästigt fühlte, dennoch kam es ihr absurd vor, es _tatsächlich zu tun. _Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, sie zu kontrollieren. Egal, was sie tat, er würde nichts zu sehen bekommen, was er nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekam. Sollte er doch in seiner Phantasie ein paar schmutzigen Gedanken nachgehen, das konnte sie ihm nach dem gestrigen Abend kaum vorwerfen.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, was, oder besser, wen sie schon alles in ihren eigenen nächtlichen Streichelaktionen vor Augen gehabt hatte, erschien ihr der Gedanke, dass Snape sich vielleicht einen runterholte, während er an sie dachte, schon fast als … schmeichelhaft. Seltsam, ihr war noch nie bewusst geworden, dass sie möglicherweise auf andere einen derart _inspirierenden_ Einfluss haben könnte; jetzt, hier, vor diesem Spiegel, traf sie diese Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Natürlich, es musste so sein … war ihr das unangenehm? Sie stellte fest, dass dem nicht so war, im Gegenteil – sie fühlte sich plötzlich ein ganzes Stück begehrenswerter als bei ihrem sonstigen Blick in den Spiegel.

_Jetzt reiß´ dich zusammen, Hermione Granger._ Sie seufzte, traf eine Entscheidung für die Vernunft und zog sich einen frischen Slip an. Ihrer Phantasie hatte sie an diesem Morgen bereits ausreichend nachgegeben; sollte sich Snape gefälligst um seine eigene kümmern.

Sie griff nach ihrem BH, hielt dann aber plötzlich inne. Ein Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf - sie hatte eine _Idee._

Breit grinsend warf sie den BH wieder in die Schublade und ließ den weichen Stoff der Bluse über ihre nackte Haut gleiten, dann zog sie den Schulpullover darüber und betrachtete das Ergebnis kritisch. Es _war_ zu erahnen, dass sie nichts drunter trug, vor allem für jemanden, der darauf achtete. Ihre Brüste wirkten runder und natürlicher, und ihre von der Aufregung harten Spitzen zeichneten sich im Moment noch deutlich ab.

_Umso besser!_ Wenn Snape erst bemerkte, dass sie „obenrum" offensichtlich Ernst gemacht hatte, würde ihn die Unsicherheit darüber nicht mehr loslassen, ob sie vielleicht auch auf den Slip verzichtet hatte, oder eben nicht, nur um ihn zu ärgern ... was für eine _interessante_ Vorstellung.

_Sie wollen spielen, Professor? Gut, dann spielen wir._ Überaus zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Entscheidung zog sie den Rest ihrer Schuluniform an, schnappte sich ihre Bücher und machte sich auf den Weg.

Das würde ein toller Tag werden …


End file.
